Firearms can produce undesirable levels of acoustic noise during use. When using a firearm, for example, it can be desirable to reduce acoustic noise levels because the sound produced by firing the firearm can provide information as to the location of a firearm operator and/or can damage or impair the hearing of the operator or bystanders. To reduce acoustic noise levels, sound reducing devices such as sound suppressors, mufflers, and the like are commonly used.
Suppressors typically operate through diverting gases and energy into chambers surrounding a bore line of the device. A wide variety of chamber designs and baffles have been used to redirect gases. Common suppressor baffles include a series of forward expanding frustoconical shapes which divert a portion of gases away from the bore line. In such devices, discharge gases from the firearm may often advance longitudinally in front of the bullet, which can alter the bullet's speed and/or trajectory.